The distribution and use of mobile devices, such as smart phones, PDAs, laptops, netbooks, and tablets have grown at a rapid pace. Further, adoption of such devices is also expanding and number overtaking that of desktop computers and feature phones in some developed markets. The sophistication of the operating systems and the hardware capabilities of mobile devices is also increasing and, in some cases, outpacing the features sets and functionality of traditional computers. For example, modern mobile devices can possess such varied sensors and subsystems as location sensors like global positioning systems (GPS), accelerometers, gyroscopes, near field communication (NFC), etc. that are ordinarily not included on traditional devices. Adding to this the always connected nature of some mobile devices and the tendency for their owners to constantly carry the devices, mobile devices have become attractive targets for malware developers, hackers, and other malicious actors. Further, “app stores” and other open marketplaces have enabled the development of tens of thousands of applications (or “apps”) that have been developed for such devices, including device platforms such as Google Android™, iOS™, Windows™, etc., with some of these applications being of questionable quality and purpose.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.